el reencuentro mas inesperado
by camikoon
Summary: en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, se iban a encontrar,pero ella porque estaba en el seretei !Mal summary lose :c HITSUKARIN !
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, acepto criticas o lo que sea, este fic es de una de las parejas que mas me gusta de mi serie favorita bleach, aunque nunca llegaron a ser nada, siempre quise que hitsugaya toshiro se quedara con kurosaki karin :(

Si les gusta el hitsukarin pues bueno este es uno :D...Empezemos

EL REENCUENTRO MAS INESPERADO

Era un dia cualquiera en la sociedad de almas, como siempre, pero para cierto capitan no lo fue.

FLASH BACK:

El capitan del 10 escuadron, hitsugaya toshiro iba tranquilamente paseando por el seretei hasta que llega su ruidosa teniente

matsumoto: TAICHOOO!

hitsugaya:Que quieres matsumto. Le dijo con su tipica actitud de hielo

matsumoto: Le tengo una muy buena noticia ^^

hitsugaya: Ya dilo de una vez!

matsumoto:bueno taicho,tranquilicese,lo que pasa es que tenemos una nueva integrante en el decimo escuadron

hitsugaya: y tan solo por eso venias tan entusiasmada

matsumoto: claro pero usted no sabe que la nueva integrante es nada mas y nada menos que kurosaki karin

Toshiro no lo podia creer, karin estaba aqui en la sociedad de almas y ademas estaba en su escuadron.

Algo dentro de toshiro se removio, pero esa sensacion termino rapidamente, ya que una duda surgio en su mente

Toshiro POV

Como es que karin estaba en el seretei ? sabia que tenia un gran reatsu pero ...que hacia aqui ? y lo mas importante es... como llego aqui ?

toshiro: matsumoto en donde esta ella

matsumoto: ay taicho ya tiene tantas ganas de verla , es tan romantico, bueno si quiere saber donde esta en este mismo momento esta en el patio de entrenamiento junto a hinamori

toshrio: con momo ?

matsumoto: si todavia tiene que entrenar con el kido, bueno pero que hace aqui vaya a verla ^^

Fui hacia el campo de entrenamiento y me encontre con ella, estaba tan diferente, en estos años que habia pasado sin verla cambio mucho, crecio un poco pero yo seguia siendo mas alto que ella, su pelo habia crecido bastante ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda,su cuerpo en si habia cambiado mucho, estaba mucho mas desarollado pero si llegar al extremo, pero lo mejor es que sus ojos seguian como siempre tan grandes y oscuros como siempre

Cuando hinamori me vio la salude igualmente:

hinamori: hola shiro-chan

hitsuagaya: es capitan hitsugaya! y buenos dias hinamori

hinamori: mire capitan hitsugaya ella es..

hitsugaya: kurosaki

karin:buenos dias capitan hitsugaya

Cuando me llamo asi me senti raro ya que ella siempre me decia toshiro,aunque le dijiera que era capitan hitsugaya, ella me seguia diciendo asi.

hinamori: ya se conocian ?

hitsugaya: hinamori despues te explico, me puedes dejar a solas con kurosaki

CONTINUARA dejare esto hasta aca, porfavor dejen reviews,Se los agradeceria mucho

Actualizare lo antes posible . bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno hace tiempo que no actualizo asi que es hora de actulizar xD. Les recuerdo que bleach no me pertenece ;-; si me perteneciera le haria otra temporada **

**Que nos paso ?**

**Cuando hinamori ya habia desaparecido solo quedaron toshiro y karin **

**-karin quiero que me acompañes **

**-toshiro, yo queri-**

**-es hitsugaya taicho para ti kurosaki**

**-Que quieres karin mas que molesta por su actitud **

**-el porque estas aqui**

**-veo que hasta ahora nisiquiera sabias de mi,bueno para ser simples,mori**

**-Co..como?!**

**-Tsk, eso es lo que querias saber no?,no me digas que el graaan hitsugaya taicho no sabia que yo habia muerto hace 3 años,pero claro como yo no le importo nisiquiera me fue a ver, pero sabes, no te culpo, alomejor tuviste que hacer mejores cosas en vez de preocuparme de mi.**

**POV karin.**

**Estaba furiosa no queria seguir viendolo, no podia, porque sabia que en cualquier momento estallaria en que sali lo mas rapido posible de ahi, aunque el gritara mi nombre, no queria verlo.**

**Despues de un rato decidi salir de mi escondite y buscar el decimo escuadron, el escuadron al cual me horas y horas de buscar decidi preguntarle a rukia.**

**-kuchiki fukutaicho**

**-karin, sabes que me puedes decir rukia, si somos familia, oye por casualidad haz visto al cabezon de mi esposo ?**

**-Jajaja no a ichigo no lo e rukia me puedes decir donde esta el decimo escuadron**

**-claro, acompañame **

**-gracias rukia **

**Cuando llegamos, rukia se despidio de mi y se fue.**

**Por lo que me di cuenta fui la unica en llegar tarde y eso me puso maaas que de deslizar lo mas cuidadosamente la puerta pero con solo mover solto un chillido**

**-Quien llega a esta hora!? Diga su nombre!**

**Cuando escuche esa voz me di cuenta que tenia la peor suerte del como era mi superior tenia que contestarle **

**-kurosaki karin, taicho**


	3. nota

nota de autor

Bueno en el hitsukarin nose que le paso a mi pc pero dejo la embarra en la historia TnT se supone que era mas larga y mi pc la acorto y la cosa fue super loca o.o pero nose no me dedicare a esto y mejor leere los fics de otras personas U.U eso

ATTE ;camikoon;3


End file.
